thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Screenings
Brad's Current Movie Reviews, also known as Midnight Screenings is a show where Brad Jones and his friends take a look at current movies. Episodes *1. The Boondock Saints II All Saint's Day (January 22nd, 2010) *2. Hot Tub Time Machine (March 31st, 2010) *3. Why Did I Get Married Too? (April 9th, 2010) *4. Kick-Ass (April 17th, 2010) *5. "A Nightmare on Elm Street" 2010 (May 4th, 2010) *6. "The Human Centipede" (May 5th, 2010) *7. Twilight: Eclipse (July 9th, 2010) *8. Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D (September 16th, 2010) *9. Titanic II (September 21st, 2010) *10. Tron Legacy (December 20th, 2010) *11. The Worst Films of 2010 (December 22nd, 2010) *12. The Best Films of 2010 (December 29th, 2010) *13. Battle OF Los Angelus (April 21st, 2011) *14. Madea's Big Happy Family (April 27th, 2011) *15. The Midnight Screening of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" (June 23rd, 2011) *16. Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon (July 3rd, 2011) *17. Midnight Screening of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" (July 21st, 2011) *18. Guys Gone Wild Spring Break - Young and Hung (July 27th, 2011) *19. The Midnight Screening of "The Smurfs" (August 4th, 2011) *20. The Afternoon Screening of "Spy Kids 4D: All the Time in the World" (August 26th, 2011) *21. The Best and Worst Films of the Summer (September 1st, 2011) *22. The Exterminator (September 8th, 2011) *23. Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds (September 27th, 2011) *24. Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (November 22nd, 2011) *25. Midnight Screening: Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 22nd, 2011) *26. The Best Films of 2011 (December 28th, 2011) *27. The Worst Films of 2011 (January 5th, 2012) *28. Star Wars - The Phantom Menace 3D (February 15th, 2012) *29. Midnight Screening: The Hunger Games (March 23rd, 2012) *30. The Raid - Redemption (April 19th, 2012) *31. Midnight Screening: The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *32. Midnight Screening: Dark Shadows (May 12th, 2012) *33. Midnight Screening: Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *34. Midnight Screening: Chernobyl Diaries (May 26th, 2012) *35. Midnight Screening: Prometheus (June 8th, 2012) *36. Prometheus Re-Review (June 13th, 2012) *37. Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3rd, 2012) *38. The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me (July 12th, 2012) *39. Midnight Screening - The Dark Knight Rises (July 21st, 2012) *40. Midnight Screenings 2012 in 5 Seconds (September 6th, 2012) *41. The Best & Worst Films of Summer 2012 (September 20th, 2012) *42. Brad and Jake Review Frankenweenie (October 6th, 2012) *43. Sinister Review (October 12th, 2012) *44. Midnight Screening: Paranormal Activity 4 (October 19th, 2012) *45. Brad and Jake Review Wreck-It Ralph (November 3rd, 2012) *46. Skyfall Review (November 10th, 2012) *47. Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 (November 23rd, 2012) *48. Fathom Screening - Reservoir Dogs (December 7th, 2012) *49. Fathom Screening - Pulp Fiction (December 13th, 2012) *50. Midnight Screening - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (December 15th, 2012) *51. Django Unchained (Condensed) (December 27th, 2012) *52. Midnight Screening - Texas Chainsaw 3D (Condensed) (January 7th, 2013) *53. The Best Films of 2012 (January 10th, 2013) *54. The Worst Films of 2012 (January 17th, 2013) *55. "The Last Stand" & "Mama" (January 19th, 2013) *56. Midnight Screenings - "Parker" & "Hansel & Gretal: Witch Hunters" (January 26th, 2013) *57. Midnight Screenings - "A Good Day to Die Hard" & "Beautiful Creatures" (February 16th, 2013) *58. Midnight Screenings - The Last Exorcism Part II (March 2nd, 2013) *59. Midnight Screenings - "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" (March 9th, 2013) *60. Midnight Screening - The Call (March 16th, 2013) *61. Midnight Screening - The Croods (March 29th, 2013) *62. Midnight Screening - G.I. Retaliation & The Host (April 2nd, 2013) *63. Midnight Screening - Evil Dead & Jurassic Park 3D (April 6th, 2013) *64. Midnight Screening - Scary Movie 5 (April 13th, 2013) *65. Midnight Screening - Oblivion (April 20th, 2013) *66. Midnight Screening - Pain & Gain (April 27th, 2013) *67. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds (May 2nd, 2013) *68. Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 (May 4th, 2013) *69. Midnight Screenings - The Great Gatsby & Peeples (May 11th, 2013) *70. Midnight Screening - Star Trek: Into Darkness (May 20th, 2013) *71. Midnight Screening - The Hangover Part III (May 25th, 2013) *72. Midnight Screenings - Epic and Fast & Furious 6 (May 26th, 2013) *73. Midnight Screening - After Earth (June 1st, 2013) *74. Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" (June 8th, 2013) *75. Midnight Screening - This is the End (June 13th, 2013) *76. Midnight Screening - Man of Steel (June 15th, 2013) *77. Man of Steel Re-Review (June 18th, 2013) *78. Midnight Screenings - World War Z & Monsters University (June 22nd, 2013) *79. Midnight Screening - White House Down (June 29th, 2013) *80. Midnight Screenings - The Lone Ranger & Despicable Me 2 (July 4th, 2013) *81. Midnight Screening - Pacific Rim (July 13th, 2013) *82. Midnight Screening - "Red 2" & "Turbo" (July 20th, 2013) *83. Midnight Screenings - "The Conjuring" and R.I.P.D." (July 21st, 2013) *84. Midnight Screening - The Wolverine (July 27th, 2013) *85. Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 (August 2nd, 2013) *86. Midnight Screening - 2 Guns (August 3rd, 2013) *87. Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" (August 8th, 2013) *88. Midnight Screenings - "Elysium" & "Planes" (August 16th, 2013) *89. Midnight Screenings - "Kick-Ass 2" & "The Butler" (August 17th, 2013) *90. Midnight Screenings - The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones & Paranoia (August 23rd, 2013) *91. Midnight Screenings - "One Direction: This Is Us" & "Getaway" (August 31st, 2013) *92. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 2 (September 5th, 2013) *93. Midnight Screening - Riddick (September 7th, 2013) *94. Midnight Screenings - "Insidious: Chapter Two" and "The Family" (September 14th, 2013) *95. Midnight Screenings - "Prisoners" and "Battle of the Year" (September 27th, 2013) *96. Midnight Screenings - "Rush" and "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" (October 4th, 2013) *97. Midnight Screenings - "Gravity" and "Runner Runner" (October 5th, 2013) *98. Midnight Screenings - "Machete Kills" & "Captain Phillips" (October 12th, 2013) *99. Midnight Screenings - "Escape Plan" & "Carrie" (October 19th, 2013) *100. Midnight Screenings - "The Counselor" & "Bad Grandpa" (October 26th, 2013) *101. Midnight Screenings - "Ender's Game" & "The Shining" (November 2nd, 2013) *102. Midnight Screenings - Thor: The Dark World & 12 Years a Slave (November 9th, 2013) *103. Midnight Screenings - "Dirty Harry" & "Free Birds" (November 10th, 2013) *104. Midnight Screenings - Risky Business & The Last Man Holiday (November 16th, 2013) *105. Midnight Screenings - Catching Fire & Delivery Man (November 23rd, 2013) *106. "Homefront" & "Frozen" (November 30th, 2013) *107. Out of the Furnace, Rifftrax Live & Black Nativity (December 8th, 2013) *108. The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug & Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas (December 14th, 2013) *109. Anchorman 2, American Hustle & Walking with Dinosaurs (December 21st, 2013) *110. Top 20 Midnight Screenings Moments of 2013 (January 2nd, 2014) *111. Paranormal Activity 5 & The Legend of Hercules (January 12th, 2014) *112. Lone Survivor & Her (January 17th, 2014) *113. Best Movies of 2013 (January 22nd, 2014) *114. I, Frankenstein & The Nut Job (January 25th, 2014) *115. Fast Times at Ridgemont High (January 26th, 2014) *116. The Worst Films of 2013 (Brad and Jake) (January 31st, 2014) *117. That Awkward Moment & Ride Along (February 2nd, 2014) *118. The Monuments Men and The Lego Movie (February 8th, 2014) *119. Robocop (2014) & Vampire Academy (February 14th, 2014) *120. Endless Love & About Last Night (February 15th, 2014) *121. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 3 (February 21st, 2014) *122. Pompeii & 3 Days to Kill (February 22nd, 2014) *123. Winter's Tale (February 28th, 2014) *124. Non-Stop & Son of God (March 1st, 2014) *125. 300: Rise of an Empire & Mr. Peabody & Sherman (March 8th, 2014) *126. Need for Speed & Veronica Mars (March 15th, 2014) *127. Tyler Perry's The Single Moms Club (March 16th, 2014) *128. Divergent & Muppets Most Wanted (March 22nd, 2014) *129. Noah & Sabotage (March 29th, 2014) *130. God's Not Dead (March 30th, 2014) *131. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 5th, 2014) *132. Silence of the Lambs & The Grand Budapest Hotel (April 6th, 2014) *133. Oculus & Draft Day (April 12th, 2014) *134. Raid 2 & Nymphomaniac Vol. 1 (April 13th, 2014) *135. Transcendence & A Haunted House 2 (April 21st, 2014) *136. Rio 2 & Heaven is For Real (April 25th, 2014) *137. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 4th, 2014) *138. Neighbors & Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (May 11th, 2014) *139. Godzilla & Million Dollar Arm (May 17th, 2014) *140. Moms' Night Out (May 18th, 2014) *141. X-Men: Days of Future Past & Blended (May 26th, 2014) *142. Maleficent & A Million Ways to Die in the West (May 31st, 2014) *143. Edge of Tomorrow & The Fault in Our Stars (June 7th, 2014) *144. 22 Jump Street & How to Train Your Dragon 2 (June 14th, 2014) *145. Saturday Night Fever (June 15th, 2014) *146. Think Like a Man Too (June 22nd, 2014) *147. Jersey Boys (June 23rd, 2014) *148. Transformers: Age of Extinction (June 28th, 2014) *149. Tammy & Earth to Echo (July 4th, 2014) *150. Deliver Us From Evil (July 5th, 2014) *151. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes & Rifftrax Live: Sharknado (July 12th, 2014) *152. Snowpiercer (July 13th, 2014) *153. The Purge: Anarchy & Sex Tape (July 21st, 2014) *154. Planes: Fire and Rescue (July 22nd, 2014) *155. Hercules & Lucy (July 26th, 2014) *156. Guardians of the Galaxy (August 2nd, 2014) *157. Monty Python and the Holy Grail (August 3rd, 2014) *158. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods & The Big Lebowski (August 8th, 2014) *159. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (August 9th, 2014) *160. Into the Storm & Step Up All In (August 10th, 2014) *161. Expendables 3 & The Giver (August 16th, 2014) *162. Let's Be Cops & Beverly Hills Cop (August 17th, 2014) *163. Sharknado 2 - The Second One (August 24th, 2014) *164. Sin City 2 & Dr. Who (August 29th, 2014) *165. November Man & As Above, So Below (August 30th, 2014) *166. The Identical & When the Game Stands Tall (September 11th, 2014) *167. Dolphin Tale 2 (September 13th, 2014) *168. No Good Deed (September 18th, 2014) *169. A Walk Among the Tombstones & The Maze Runner (September 21st, 2014) *170. The Boxtrolls & The Equalizer (September 27th, 2014) *171. Boyhood (September 28th, 2014) *172. Gone Girl & Annabelle (October 5th, 2014) *173. Left Behind (2014) (October 9th, 2014) *174. Dracula Untold & The Judge (October 12th, 2014) *175. Fury & The Book of Life (October 19th, 2014) *176. John Wick & Ouija (October 25th, 2014) *177. Nightcrawler & Before I Go to Sleep (November 2nd, 2014) *178. Interstellar & Big Hero 6 (November 8th, 2014) *179. Psycho (November 13th, 2014) *180. Dumb & Dumber To & Rosewater (November 15th, 2014) *181. "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1" & "Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas" (November 22nd, 2014) *182. Jake and Irving's Saving Christmas (November 29th, 2014) *183. Horrible Bosses 2 & Penguins of Madagascar (November 30th, 2014) *184. Nothing! (December 5th, 2014) *185. Brian and Sarah's Saving Christmas (December 6th, 2014) *186. V/H/S: Viral, A Good Marriage, Tusk & The Babadook (December 8th, 2014) *187. The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies & Exodus: Gods and Kings (December 18th, 2014) *188. Top Five, Night at the Museum 3 & Annie (December 20th, 2014) *189. The Interview & Unbroken (December 31st, 2014) *190. Into the Woods & The Gambler (January 1st, 2015) *191. Taken 3, Woman in Black 2, & The Imitation Game (January 10th, 2015) *192. Blackhat, The Wedding Ringer, & Paddington (January 17th, 2015) *193. The Wizard of Oz (January 24th, 2015) *194. The Best Films of 2014 (January 28th, 2015) *195. The Worst Films of 2014 (January 29th, 2015) *196. The Loft & Project Almanac (January 31st, 2015) *197. Jupiter Ascending, Seventh Son & The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (February 7th, 2015) *198. The Worst Films of 2014 (Brian, Sarah & Dave Edition) (February 12th, 2015) *199. Fifty Shades of Grey & Kingsmen: The Secret Service (February 14th, 2015) *200. Hot Tub Time Machine 2 & The DUFF (February 21st, 2015) *201. Focus & The Lazarus Effect (February 28th, 2015) *202. Chappie, Unfinished Business & The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (March 7th, 2015) *203. Maps to the Stars, Everly, Serena & The Salvation (March 8th, 2015) *204. Old Fashioned (March 9th, 2015) *205. Run All Night & Cinderella (March 14th, 2015) *206. Insurgent & The Gunman (March 27th, 2015) *207. Get Hard & Home (March 28th, 2015) *208. Do You Believe? (March 29th, 2015) *209. Furious 7 (April 4th, 2015) *210. Unfriended & Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (April 18th, 2015) *211. The Breakfast Club & Rear Window (April 25th, 2015) *212. Little Boy (April 29th, 2015) *213. The Avengers: Age of Ultron (May 2nd, 2015) *214. Mad Max: Fury Road & Pitch Perfect 2 (May 16th, 2015) *215. Ex Machina & Hot Pursuit (May 17th, 2015) *216. Rifftrax Live! The Room (May 21st, 2015) *217. Tomorrowland & Poltergeist (May 23rd, 2015) *218. San Andreas & Aloha (May 30th, 2015) *219. The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) (June 3rd, 2015) *220. Entourage (June 5th, 2015) *221. Spy & Insidious: Chapter 3 (June 6th, 2015) *222. Jurassic World (June 14th, 2015) *223. Inside Out & Dope (June 20th, 2015) *224. Ted 2 & Max (June 27th, 2015) *225. Terminator: Genisys & Faith of Our Fathers (July 2nd, 2015) *226. Magic Mike XXL (July 10th, 2015) *227. The Gallows & Minions (July 11th, 2015) *228. Ant-Man (July 18th, 2015) *229. Pixels & Trainwreck (July 25th, 2015) *230. Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation & Vacation (August 1st, 2015) *231. Paper Towns (August 2nd, 2015) *232. Fantastic Four (August 8th, 2015) *233. The Gift (August 9th, 2015) *234. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F (August 12th, 2015) *235. The Man From U.N.C.L.E. & Straight Outta Compton (August 15th, 2015) *236. Sinister 2 & American Ultra (August 22nd, 2015) *237. Hitman: Agent 47 (August 23rd, 2015) *238. No Escape & Grease Sing-A-Long (August 28th, 2015) *239. War Room (August 29th, 2015) *240. We Are Your Friends & Unsullied (August 30th, 2015) *241. The Transporter Refueled & Brian and Sarah's War Room (September 5th, 2015) *242. 90 Minutes in Heaven & The Visit (September 12th, 2015) *243. The Perfect Guy (September 17th, 2015) *244. Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials & Black Mass (September 19th, 2015) *245. Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure & Captive (September 25th, 2015) *246. The Green Inferno (September 26th, 2015) *247. Everest (October 3rd, 2015) *248. The Martian (October 8th, 2015) *249. The Iron Giant & Rifftrax Live! Miami Connection (October 10th, 2015) *250. The Walk & Pan (October 16th, 2015) *251. Goosebumps (October 17th, 2015) *252. Crimson Peak & Woodlawn (October 18th, 2015) *253. Knock Knock (October 23rd, 2015) *254. The Last Witch Hunter & Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension (October 24th, 2015) *255. Jem and the Holograms & Rock the Kasbah (October 25th, 2015) *256. Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (November 1st, 2015) *257. Dancin' It's On (November 6th, 2015) *258. Spectre & The Peanuts Movie (November 7th, 2015) *259. Goodnight Mommy & Freaks of Nature (November 8th, 2015) *260. Love the Coopers & Bridge of Spies (November 14th, 2015) *261. Home Alone & Sicario (November 19th, 2015) *262. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 2 & The Night Before (November 21st, 2015) *263. Creed & By the Sea (November 26th, 2015) *264. The Good Dinosaur & Victor Frankenstein (November 27th, 2015) *265. Krampus (December 5th, 2015) *266. The Letters & Spotlight (December 7th, 2015) *267. Rifftrax Live! Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (December 11th, 2015) *268. In the Heart of the Sea (December 12th, 2015) *269. Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 18th, 2015) *270. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip & Sisters (December 19th, 2015) *271. Point Break, Joy, & Daddy's Home (December 29th, 2015) *272. The Hateful Eight & The Ridiculous 6 (January 2nd, 2016) *273. The Big Short & Sherlock: The Abominable Bride (January 7th, 2016) *274. The Forest & The Revenant (January 9th, 2016) *275. The Best Films of 2015 (January 10th, 2016) Links *Brad's Current Movie Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows